


Regrets & Love

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Homin is life, I promise, M/M, i wrote this instead of doing homework, this is NOT SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: "I was sick of looking after you...I needed a man to hold on to but I just keep coming back to you." Changmin is a sucker for Yunho."For one more night?" Yunho pulls Changmin against his own body."One last goodbye?" Changmin knew, it is a lie.





	Regrets & Love

 

 

_**Song: Poison & Wine- By The Civil Wars** _

 

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

"I will always love you." Yunho kisses the top of Changmin head as they lay underneath the stars.

"How did I get so lucky?" Changmin whispers.

"You never let me go." Yunho answered back.

"I'm into you and even baby our worst nights I'm into you, it has always been you." Changmin made sure to cherish his lover's heart.

"Not a day goes by that I'm not into you I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you Yun. It took me so long to get back home and I am sorry!" Changmin laid his head on the older male's chest. 

_***Flashback*** _

**_ 5yrs ago: _ **

_ "What are you doing here  _ _ Changmin _ _?"  _ _ Yunho _ _  saw his ex at his door step.  _

_ "Just in the neighborhood, on my way home."  _ _ Changmin _ _  playing coy. _

_"I don't remember you living in this area."_ _Yunho_ _chuckled_. 

 _"You are stalking me now?"_ _Changmin_ _walked past_ _Yunho_ _into the older male's apartment._  

_"Me never!"_ _Yunho_ _would never stoop that low._

_"Minho told me." It is true, Minho a couple days ago talked_ _Yunho's_ _ears off about how_ _Changmin_ _moved too a new apartment and out of his and all this stuff. Minho missed his roommate dearly._

_"Of course he would."_ _Changmin_ _shook his head._

_"What is it that you are really here for minnie?"_ _Changmin_ _is weak._

_"Just wanted to say hi."_ _Changmin_ _smiled._

_"You have, now you may go_ _Changmin_ _." The doe eye male pouts._

_"No manners_ _hyung_ _._ _Aish_ _, even your house is still not clean._ _Changmin_ _scold_ _Yunho_ _._

_Yunho_ _chuckled, his apartment was actually clean except for the plate on the coffee table and the cup, none other than that, it is spotless and_ _Yunho_ _is proud of himself and the way he lives, it is a miracle._

_"It is a pigsty isn't it?"_ _Yunho_ _chuckled._

_"Seriously Min?" They are over and_ _Changmin_ _is the one who left first._

_"I just wanted to visit."_ _Changmin_ _felt vulnerable._

_"Why didn't you say that."_ _Changmin_ _is always making things difficult on himself._

_"Cuz I broke up with you! I don't get the right to miss you or want to visit it you."_   
_Changmin_ _huffed._

_"Aww you miss me."_ _Yunho_ _cooed._

_"Shut it_ _hyung_ _."_ _Changmin_ _grumbled._

_He let_ _Changmin_ _sit on the couch and he went to grab_ _Changmin_ _a cup of water as that is the right thing to do._

_"I am sorry_ _Yunho_ _."_ _Changmin_ _said from the living room._

_"Why?"_ _Yunho_ _put away the water and walked out with two cups._

_"You had every right to end it. I was not enough for you."_ _Yunho_ _handed a cup to_ _Changmin_ _and the young male thanked him with a silent nod._

_"I was sick of looking after you...I needed a man to hold on to but I just keep coming back to you."_ _Changmin_ _is a sucker for_ _Yunho_ _._

_The older male always welcomed him with open arms._

_"You know I could never turn you away right?"_ _Yunho_ _still loves_ _Changmin_ _._

_"I know and I promise this is the last."_ _Changmin_ _could not keep doing this to_ _Yunho_ _._

_"For one more night?"_ _Yunho_ _pulls_ _Changmin_ _against his own body._

_"One last goodbye?"_ _Changmin_ _knew, it is a lie._

_"We are idiots!"_ _Yunho_ _pulls_ _Changmin_ _into a deep searing kiss._

_They could never leave each other even if they tried, their strings of fate would always be tangled together and they would always be stuck in this web that they created but they didn't care at all._

_Changmin_ _pulled away first._

_"I love you."_ _Yunho_ _wished_ _Changmin_ _would not say that._

_"You know how too kill the mood."_ _Yunho_ _sighs._

_"I am sorry... I know it is selfish of me to say that too you."_ _Changmin_ _knew that this was not the time._

_"You think!"_ _Yunho_ _got off the couch._

_"Seriously Min! I love you but you are cruel."_ _Yunho_ _was fine having casual sex with_ _Changmin_ _._

_He never complained but for_ _Changmin_ _to say that to_ _Yunho_ _is cruel, it is cruel because_ _Changmin_ _is a fickle person. One minute he loves_ _Yunho_ _the next he doesn't and that is fucked up to the least, it hurts the older male so much._

_"I am sorry Yun but I swear this time I mean it."_ _Chamgmin_ _knew why his_ _hyung_ _is being this way._

_"_ _Changmin_ _I am fine with friends with benefits but a relationship with you again... I don't know?" Yunho is hesitant and has every right._

_"Please_ _hyung_ _, it is not going to end up like last time."_ _Changmin_ _deserved to be rejected._

_"I gave up everything for you!"_ _Yunho_ _is mad._

_"I know and I am sorry." The younger male felt guilt seep in._

_"I love you Min but I am not going to play this game." He refused to end up heartbroken again._

_"I know what I did was fucked up!"_ _Changmin_ _wish they could move past it._

_"You left  me. How am I suppose to trust that this time won't be different?"_ _Yunho_ _felt the teats surface down his face._

_"_ _Hyung_ _, it was a mistake and I was selfish! But please I am being serious you are the only one I want!"_ _Changmin_ _pleaded._

_"Give me a reason."_ _Yunho_ _said sternly._

_"I was not ready to commit a life time with you so I ran. Being with you scared me cuz you are amazing and kind... everyone loves you Yun. I couldn't compete even against_ _Jaejoong_ _,_ _Hojun_ _, Ara, even_ _Donghae_ _!"_ _Changmin_ _is trying not to let his tears fall._

_"All I wanted was you_ _Changmin_ _!" The older male pushed back his tears._

_"You keep running away_ _Changmin_ _and I can't keep chasing you. Sex is one thing and you said no strings attached." Of course there is feelings._

_"So your telling me... you moved on? Just like that!" He looks away from his_ _hyung_ _._

_"You know better than that Min."_ _Yunho_ _would be lying if he said yes._

_"Then please let me back into your heart! I know, I am being selfish but I only want you, it has always been you and I know we could be happy now... but I ruined it."_ _Changmin_ _wipes his tears away still not facing his ex-lover._

_Yunho_ _goes to_ _Changmin_ _and back hugs him and he knew that this would not be a good idea._

_"I couldn't face you so I had to make up lies and excuse to why it wouldn't work. You were enough for me but I wasn't enough for myself... so I blamed you instead cuz it is easier than admitting the truth... I pushed you away and I am sorry Yun!"_ _Changmin_ _turned around and held_ _Yunho_ _closer._

_"Please let me prove to you that this time is different!"_ _Changmin_ _begged_ _Yunho_ _._

_"_ _Changmin_ _... I just can't."_ _Yunho_ _wanted to give in and start again but things are just not good._

_"I should get past the betrayal that happened 2 yrs ago but I love you and no one else and the fact you made me believe I was not good enough, it hurts like hell."_ _Yunho_ _wants to forget about it._

_"Please_ _Yunho_ _! I want to give us one more chance and I will do better."_ _Changmin_ _knew that he would be rejected, it just hurts way more than expected._

_"Give me some time to think about it."_ _Yunho_ _would way his options._

_"I understand."_ _Changmin_ _felt a bit happy as it was not a no._

_"You won't regret it!"_ _Changmin_ _squeak._

_"You know that this is not a yes."_ _Yunho_ _chuckled._

_"It is not a no either."_ _Changmin_ _recovered from his inner mini dance party._

_"I mean it_ _hyung_ _, I love you."_ _Changmin_ _understood the_ _impotancy_ _of "I love you" it isn't just a word to throw around to anyone._ _Changmin_ _had taken_ _Yunho's_ _love for granted and he regrets it and should not be expecting_ _Yunho_ _to give him another chance._

_"I love you too Min but for now I like you."_ _Yunho_ _wanted to take it slow._

_"If you want to start over...." He pulls out of_ _Yunho's_ _embrace and holds out of his left hand._

_"Hello, my name is Shim_ _Changmin_ _and you?" The younger male acting coy again._

_"You are_ _unbelievable." He chuckles._

_"What is so funny_ _ajussi_ _?"_ _Changmin_ _jokes._

_"_ _Aish_ _punk, I am not an old man."_ _Yunho_ _laughs._

_"You could have fooled me." The younger male sass back._

_ "I am hurt Changmin-ssi." He puts his hand over his heart.  _

_ ***Flashback ends*** _

"After that day you proved to me that I was always enough Yunho." Changmin loves the sound of his fiance heartbeat. 

"No, you never needed me too show you, it was always in you." Yunho held him closer. 

"You proved to me that you would never leave." Yunho pointed out. 

"I am not scared, it was a lapse of judgement back then and a very poor one. You don't know how scary it is too be in love with a guy who does nothings half-assed Yun. You are every parents wet dream." Changmin enjoyed tiny moments like this. 

"You are fiercely loyal Min and thank you... I guess." he laughed at his lover's compliment. 

"Thank you for letting me in again." Changmin kissed his chest. 

"You never had to ask." Yunho is always a sucker for Changmin. 

"All that work!" Changmin sat up and crossed his arms and pouted cutely. ( _ **A/N: your faves could never... lol I am sorry reality Changmin.**_ )

Yunho chuckled and got up and kissed the pout away. 

"You are such a drama queen. But my drama queen." Changmin laughed. 

"I learned a lot in that time of trying to win you back." Changmin is grateful

"I think you became more sassy and bratty? I am not sure." Yunho joked. 

"Hyung!" Changmin hit his lover playfully. 

"Okay." he gives up without a fight. 

"I love you Changmin." Yunho pulles him back down. 

"I love you too." He kissed his wonderful fiance back. 

_**-The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Doomed was too sad... so here is a pick me up! I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful short read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> I want to thank the ship fandom for welcoming with such love and positivity and enthusiasm . I feel a lot a love and I am grateful for it!
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
